De l'intérêt d'un caveau familial
by Amy W.Key
Summary: PWP - C'est une douce nuit pour s'aimer. Une froide nuit pour te baiser, connard. DMHP


_**Disclaimer** **:** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. (ça c'est fait)_

_**Pairing :** Draco Malefoy/Harry Potter (les fanficeuses m'ont convertie !). Je préviens, c'est du DMHP, et pas l'inverse._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, c'est un ultra vieux OS, à la base pas écrit avec ce pairing, mais j'ai eu envie de le modifier pour que ça colle. J'avoue qu'à part les prénoms, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire... C'est un PWP sans grand intérêt, mais il est je trouve assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de lire donc j'ai eu envie de le poster. De toute façon, les fanficeuses sont des grandes perverses._

_J'ajoute également que le titre est absolument NAZE, alors si vous avez mieux à proposer... Ceci dit le titre d'avant c'était " DMHP", alors franchement... J'ai progressé !_

_**Note 2** : Ceci est un one-shot et un très vieux qui plus est, donc NON, il n'y aura pas de suite. Absolument AUCUNE CHANCE ! Donc ça ne sert rien d'ajouter ce truc dans vos story alert. Ajoutez moi plutôt en author alert, y'a plus de chance que vous ayez de mes nouvelles et du yaoi à vous mettre sous la dent !  
_

_**WARNING :** rating M, c'pas pour la déco. Yaoi hard, propos très explicites et ambiance un peu glauque. Moi, j'ai plus rien à me reprocher si vous continuez à lire ! *repart manger sa sucette géante à la fraise*_

_Sinon, merci à ceux qii prendront la peine de me lire... et de me laisser une review ! je réponds toujours, et j'accepte même le mal !_

* * *

**_De l'intérêt d'un caveau familial_**

Je voyais sur son visage qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il fichait ici, attaché par les poignets au mur de pierre glacé d'un caveau sépulcral, coincé entre deux niches mortuaires et quelques cadavres de rats. Il ne comprenait ni comment ni pourquoi il avait atterri ici. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, je le savais, et cela rendait le jeu -mon jeu- encore plus excitant. Cet air mi-égaré, mi-effrayé qu'arborait son visage lui conférait une attitude en plus désirable et attirante qu'à l'ordinaire. Je sentais la brûlure de ses yeux verts sur moi, je pouvais apercevoir l'incompréhension et la peur qui luisaient au fond de ses prunelles, et ce regard me rendait fou. Une chaleur insoutenable montait en moi, se transformant peu à peu en un brasier dévorant, et j'avais une envie folle de le laisser me consumer. Mais je ne devais pas, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, je ne devais pas céder face à ce regard qui me rendait malade de désir.

Oh putain, comme je le désirais ! J'avais envie de lui plus que de raison, depuis longtemps de surcroît. Il avait beau être mon pire ennemi, moi je voulais qu'il soit bien plus depuis ce jour où j'avais enfin perçu l'évidence : chaque contact, même infime, que j'avais avec lui déchaînait en moi une tornade de désir pur. J'étais avide de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de son souffle sur ma nuque ; accro à sa voix, à son odeur. Je voulais l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses, admirer son corps trempé de sueur, je voulais lui arracher des cris au sommet de l'orgasme. J'en étais jusqu'à en rêver la nuit. J'avais compris, et admit cette réalité. Je le voulais à moi, rien qu'à moi. J'avais envie de lui, une envie folle, irrationnelle et irrépressible. Je m'étais résigné à attendre.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses entraves, et les armatures de fer meurtrissaient la chair blanche de ses poignets. Une entaille s'était ouverte sur le droit, un peu de sang avait coulé sur son avant-bras, dessinant un sillon écarlate par-dessus le réseau bleuté de ses veines. J'ai senti mon pouls s'accélérer. Je me suis approché de lui, à une distance suffisante pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et son souffle sur mon visage, sans toutefois risquer de perdre le contrôle face à une trop grande proximité.

- Eh bien Potter, ai-je murmuré au creux de son oreille, je te trouve bien silencieux...

- Malefoy... C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Enfin, tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension passait dans son regard, bientôt remplacée par une vague de terreur face à la réalité qu'il venait d'admettre.

- Arrête Malefoy... Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague...

- Non Potter, tout est réel. Mais si tu veux, tu peux te dire que c'est un rêve... Tu sais Potter, ai-je ajouté après une seconde de réflexion, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu hantes les miens... Chacun son tour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu délires. Et puis, c'est quoi cette mise en scène ?

- Ah la la... Mon pauvre petit pote Potter... Bon, je vais t'expliquer ce que ton cerveau refuse visiblement de te livrer. J'ai envie de toi, crétin, depuis longtemps... Beaucoup trop longtemps. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Alors tu vas te laisser faire bien gentiment et tu verras que tu vas prendre ton pied, toi aussi.

* * *

Mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à assimiler l'information. Malefoy... Moi... Non, c'était impossible... Et pourtant...

Et pourtant si, j'avais parfaitement compris. Son regard ne mentait pas, pas plus que la moue éloquente de son visage d'albâtre. Mais je ne parvenais pas à admettre que... Je devais délirer... Je ne voulais pas comprendre, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je savais qu'il était sérieux, et, pire encore, que j'étais éveillé et conscient. Un instant, je me suis demandé ce qui était le pire, entre le fait que je venais de découvrir après toutes ces années que mon pire ennemi était gay (ou tout comme) et le fait que ce soit moi qui allais lui servir de sex-toy cette nuit... J'ai finalement opté pour une troisième solution lorsque son visage s'est fendu d'un sourire lubrique : le pire, c'était que j'étais vraiment à sa merci, que je ne pouvais pas me débattre. En un mot, je n'avais pas le choix. Malefoy me voulait et il allait m'avoir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

J'ai fermé les yeux, pris d'une panique soudaine, le genre de panique qui embrouille totalement vos sens, vous rend incapable de réfléchir correctement et qui fait accélérer votre cœur au point que vous n'ayez plus conscience que d'une chose, de ses battements irréguliers et assourdissants tout contre vos tympans, qui vous font réaliser un peu plus l'ampleur de votre peur. Je ne pensais n'avoir jamais à dire ça, mais j'avais peur. Pourtant, et là j'avoue que je n'y pigeais plus rien depuis longtemps, je me sentais étrangement confiant, comme si une partie de moi savait que ce moment devait arriver, que notre haine ne pouvait perdurer éternellement au stade stérile des insultes et qu'elle avait toujours dissimulé cet aspect interdit et vicieux de notre dégoût l'un pour l'autre. Après tout, il était possible qu'il ait raison, et que j'y prendrais peut-être plaisir finalement...

J'avais envie de m'étrangler de mes propres mains en ressassant ces pensées. C'était du délire. Oui, du délire, j'avais de la fièvre, je délirais, c'était ça, j'allais bientôt me réveiller, de toute façon il faisait trop chaud pour que...

J'ai ouvert les yeux en sentant quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres. De son fin doigt d'aristocrate, Malefoy s'amusait à tracer le contour de ma bouche, de mon menton, de ma mâchoire. Il souriait.

"Pitié que ça finisse vite, me suis-je mis à espérer. Qu'on en finisse vite... Il me baise et il se casse..."

C'était tout ce que je voulais. Après, j'irai dans un bar me soûler un peu, puis je finirai à l'hôtel avec une belle blonde bien gaulée que je ferais jouir jusqu'au matin en emmerdant les voisins... Oui, voilà ce que je ferais. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas du tout le programme qu'on m'avait réservé...

Il continuait d'effleurer ma peau du bout des doigts, comme on caresse un objet précieux. J'avais une furieuse envie de disparaître, de m'enfuir très loin, tout en remarquant qu'il restait excessivement doux et superficiel...

Il a fini par se lasser de ce petit jeu. Ses mains se sont aventurées sous mon T-shirt. J'ai frissonné. Elles étaient glaciales, presque autant que la pierre dans mon dos. Il a recommencé son manège le long de mes côtes, de mes abdominaux, de mes hanches. Ses yeux luisaient d'une excitation contenue tandis qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Soudain, il s'est collé tout contre moi et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Son souffle chatouillait ma nuque, je sentais son cœur palpiter à travers sa fine chemise blanche.

- Dis-moi Potter, es-tu décidé à te laisser faire ?

J'ai dégluti. J'avais la gorge trop sèche pour répondre. Mon cerveau était paralysé, incapable de réfléchir. J'avais les jambes en coton et des crampes dans les bras à force de les garder levés au-dessus de moi. Il ne cessait de sourire.

- Bien, a-t-il conclu en prenant mon absence de réaction pour un oui.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il s'est écarté et a fait sauter les entraves qui me retenaient prisonnier. Mes muscles se sont relâchés d'un coup et mes bras sont tombés sur mes flancs. Alors, ma Nemesis a presque délicatement fait glisser mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Le contact du mur sur ma peau nue m'a fait frissonner.

- A toi Potter, m'a-t-il ordonné dans un souffle.

D'une main malhabile, j'ai entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise. Nous tremblions, moi d'appréhension et lui d'excitation. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de foutre ? Pourquoi ne m'enfuyais-je pas ?

Enfin, son vêtement est tombé au sol. J'avais envie de le frapper tellement son petit sourire satisfait m'horripilait. En même temps, j'étais en train de me dire qu'il était super bien foutu... Ses muscles fins saillaient sous sa peau blanche et imberbe, exempte de toute imperfection, mis à part une petite cicatrice sur le pectoral gauche. Plusieurs filles (ou mecs, pourquoi pas ?) avaient dû fantasmer sur lui à la piscine... Bordel, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais à moitié nu, les vestiaires de Quidditch n'étaient pas réputé pour préserver l'intimité des joueurs, alors pourquoi, pourquoi j'étais en train de penser à ça ? J'avais encore plus envie de le cogner à cause de ça, juste pour qu'il comprenne dans quelle situation il me plaçait, juste pour qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais mal.

Je crois que c'est à partir de là que tout s'est accéléré, et que j'ai définitivement perdu la moindre chance de m'enfuir.

- Mon Dieu, tu es tellement parfait...

Il a posé fermement ses mains sur mon torse et m'a plaqué au mur sans aucune douceur. La pierre a heurté mes épaules, une arrête saillante m'a entaillé la peau au niveau de l'omoplate. Du dos de la main, il a parcouru mon ventre, avant d'appuyer sa paume à côté de ma tête. Ses yeux d'argent se sont plantés dans les miens. J'ai perdu complètement pied, happé par le flot tourbillonnant de son regard d'orage. C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait ainsi, avec cette flamme passionnée au creux de ses iris. Au fond de moi je pensais : " Au secours, Malefoy est devenu barge ! " ; mais je ne faisais rien pour détourner les yeux. Et puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, il m'a embrassé.

Sa bouche s'est collée contre la mienne. A ma grande surprise, ses lèvres étaient douces, fermes et chaudes, peut-être même plus que celles de n'importe quelle fille. Elles épousaient parfaitement la forme des miennes, et j'ai commencé à me sentir partir. Sa peau contre mon torse nu me brûlait presque. Timidement, sa langue est venue caresser ma lèvre inférieure, attendant le consentement que je lui ai accordé. J'aurais pu me refuser, j'aurais pu le repousser mais je n'en ai rien fait. Les yeux fermés, je me surprenais à imaginer que ce n'était plus lui qui m'embrassait, mais juste une belle femme comme les autres. Quand sa langue s'est mêlée à la mienne, j'ai abandonné cette vision. Son baiser était à la fois langoureux et puissant, lent et décidé, en rien semblable à tout ce que j'avais déjà connu ; empreint du sentiment de victoire qu'il devait éprouver face à mon abandon. Oh putain ! Comme je m'en suis voulu de me dire qu'il embrassait divinement bien !

Il a rompu le contact le premier. Sa bouche a erré le long de ma mâchoire pour redescendre sur ma gorge. Son souffle chaud est venu agacer mon cou. Du bout des lèvres, il explorait mon visage, pendant que sa main glacée effleurait lentement mon corps. Le contraste de température était insupportable, délicieusement insupportable, comme étudié. Je me maudissais intérieurement, mais lorsqu'il s'est arrêté au creux de mon cou pour me mordiller la peau avec une douceur féline, je songeais qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il était doué. Beaucoup trop doué.

Il s'est attaqué au lobe de mon oreille. Ses mains se faisaient plus insistantes sur mon corps, elles descendaient de plus en plus bas sur mes hanches, venaient titiller l'élastique de mon boxer ou la boucle de ma ceinture. Plus agaçant encore, je voulais qu'il s'arrête, alors que mon organisme me disait exactement le contraire. Sous ses caresses expertes, je sentais mes sens se réveiller. J'écoutais sa respiration saccadée je touchais sa peau incandescente, certes malgré moi, mais le fait était qu'elle m'irradiait de sa chaleur ; je sentais l'odeur musquée de son corps ; et surtout, je regardais ses cils dessiner de curieuses arabesques d'ombre sur ses joues, je suivais des yeux ses mains pâles qui jouaient sur mon buste, je contemplais son sourire extatique en me disant qu'il... Qu'il quoi ? Était vraiment sexy ?

Eh bien oui, j'étais en train de penser cela en me traitant d'imbécile. Mon corps répondait à ses investigations, malgré les protestations de mon esprit, et lorsqu'il est revenu m'embrasser, j'ai sombré. J'ai définitivement perdu le contrôle de moi-même, j'ai cédé à ses impulsions. Ma raison se consumait dans les flammes du désir irrationnel et stupide qu'il faisait naître en moi, que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser, qui dévorait peu à peu mes entrailles et annihilait les dernières traces de résistance que je pouvais encore offrir. C'était fini, j'avais perdu, je le savais, et lui aussi, ça m'agaçait prodigieusement mais je ne dominais plus rien. Il avait gagné. J'étais à lui. Pour le moment.

* * *

Il avait cédé, je le sentais. Ses muscles se sont relâchés, ses lèvres sont devenues plus dociles sous les miennes. Inconsciemment, sa main s'est posée sur ma nuque. J'avais gagné, je le savais, il était à moi. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas, je voulais encore plus, je voulais qu'il soit totalement sous mon emprise, je voulais son entière soumission. Je voulais qu'il devienne mon esclave, qu'il ne veuille plus que moi, qu'il soit dépendant de mon corps. Je voulais qu'il crie mon nom lorsqu'il atteindrait l'orgasme. Je voulais voir son souffle franchir difficilement ses lèvres, voir son front couvert de sueur et tout son être frissonner de désir. Oui, voilà ce que je voulais. Et je l'obtiendrais.

Déjà, il ne cherchait plus à se défendre, ni à m'échapper, du moins pour l'instant. Alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, totalement perdu et hésitant, j'ai entrepris d'explorer son corps. Ma langue a glissé sur sa gorge, dessiné lentement les contours de sa poitrine, descendu lascivement sur son ventre, taquiné son nombril. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait pour ça, mais chacune de mes actions lui arrachait une vague de frissons. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête . Je sentais qu'il oscillait encore entre s'abandonner à son plaisir ou faire valoir sa raison hésitante. Je devais briser ses dernières résistantes, et ça, je savais exactement comment y parvenir.

Mes mains se sont jointes au ballet voluptueux de mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je le caressais, l'agaçait, le frôlait parfois pour mieux l'embrasser ensuite, l'excitait enfin. Sa température augmentait peu à peu, déjà, sa peau brûlait sous mes doigts, sa respiration se faisait plus heurtée. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, sa main, qui n'avait pas lâché ma nuque, se crispait et s'emmêlait dans mes cheveux. Oui, il lâchait prise.

Je me suis redressé au niveau de son cou, lui ai mordillé la peau, suçoté le lobe de l'oreille, soufflé au creux de sa gorge pendant que mes mains s'aventuraient sur ses fesses. Un gémissement étouffé lui a échappé. J'ai souri et me suis arrêté. Il m'a regardé, effaré de s'être révélé à ce point. Depuis le début, il essayait de se montrer impassible...

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit... ai-je ricané, satisfait.

Ses joues se sont empourprées.

- Non, c'est pas ce que...

Je l'ai fait taire d'un baiser plus violent que les autres. Une de mes mains a agrippé sa nuque, l'autre l'a plaqué contre moi. Ma langue se mêlait à la sienne avec passion et violence. J'avais trop envie de lui. La chaleur s'est accumulée au niveau de mon aine, et je sentais mon sexe se durcir. Il dût le sentir aussi car il s'est légèrement écarté, troublé.

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, j'ai posé un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres, avant de plaquer à nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne. D'un geste habile, j'ai ôté sa ceinture puis déboutonné son pantalon. Il est tombé au sol. Il a dégluti.

- Chhuutt... ai-je susurré en lui caressant doucement le dos. De quoi as-tu peur ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Potter… Pas ce soir, en tout cas…

Pour toute réponse, son autre main est venue se glisser dans mon dos.

- T'as intérêt, a-t-il lâché dans un souffle avant de chercher mes lèvres de sa propre initiative.

J'ai repris mes caresses avec plus de fougue cette fois-ci. Lorsque mes doigts se sont aventurés trop près de son bas-ventre, il n'a pas pu retenir un nouveau gémissement. De honte, il a enfoui sa tête au creux de mon épaule et s'est agrippé plus fort à moi J'ai glissé ma main dans son boxer. Sa verge était déjà dure et gonflée quand je l'ai saisie. J'ai commencé à imprimer un lent va-et-vient le long de son sexe. Il s'est cambré en arrière. Ses ongles se sont plantés dans la chair de mes épaules. J'ai accéléré. Mon autre main parcourait encore son dos crispé, et mes lèvres embrassaient chaque parcelle accessible de sa peau enflammée. Il haletait, les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

Soudain, son boxer est allé rejoindre son jean, mais il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, ses mains moites glissaient sur moi, ses ongles lacéraient mon échine ; le plaisir affluait en moi. Le sang perlait de mes griffures, mais la douleur ne faisait que décupler l'irrépressible envie de lui que j'avais. Il tremblait d'excitation, son bassin se collait à moi dans des à-coups qui m'enjoignaient d'aller plus vite. Exprès, j'ai ralenti, tout en accentuant mes caresses sur son thorax. C'était une torture pour moi de devoir résister à mon propre désir de le prendre immédiatement. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore.

Il a laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque ma bouche s'est refermée sur sa virilité. J'ai repris mes allées et venues le long de son pénis turgescent, avant d'attiser encore plus son exaltation par de brefs coups de langue, de plus en plus insistants. De plus en plus jouissifs pour lui. Je le sentais se tordre sous les vagues de bien-être qui l'emportaient, j'entendais sa respiration saccadée et les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Ses mains se glissaient dans mes cheveux pour appuyer sur ma tête et m'inciter à y aller plus fort, plus vite. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans mon impeccable chevelure blonde.

J'ai mordillé tendrement son gland, le faisant geindre sous ce supplice. Il était enfin à moi, il réclamait plus mais je lui refusais l'accès à une jouissance plus élevée, jouant avec lui. Je caressais ses fesses fermes, redessinais encore et encore les contours de ses muscles, et surtout, j'intensifiais sans cesse ma fellation, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir fiévreux. Et moi, c'étaient ces râles qui me faisaient bander.

J'ai accéléré le mouvement, parcouru sa verge sur toute sa longueur du bout de ma langue jusqu'à ce que...

- Han ! Ah, putain, Malefoy... ! cria Potter en éjaculant dans ma bouche après s'être cambré de tout son corps sous le coup d'un orgasme violent et inattendu.

J'ai avalé son sperme, savourant son goût âcre et amer, presque rance. Un dernier va-et-vient et j'ai redressé la tête. Il avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et le corps ruisselant de sueur. Son regard était très étrange, à la fois empli d'excitation et de doutes. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à jouir, qu'il voulait s'en empêcher. Il avait perdu le contrôle.

J'ai parcouru son torse de baisers avant de regagner sa bouche et de l'embrasser furieusement, passionnément. Mon érection était presque douloureuse à présent. J'avais envie de lui bordel ! Je voulais me délecter encore de toute son anatomie, si parfaite, si désirable...

- Malefoy... a-t-il haleté près de mon oreille, Malefoy je...

J'ai déposé un léger baiser derrière son oreille pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Sa tête s'est posée sur mon épaule. Son souffle brûlant chatouilla mon dos meurtri.

- Draco... tu bandes...

* * *

Mon esprit était complètement embrouillé. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je n'étais plus à même de réfléchir. Je venais de jouir dans les bras de mon ennemi d'enfance, coincé entre deux tombes d'un caveau familial, alors que je me considérais on ne peut plus hétéro. J'avais atterri là contre mon gré, sans trop savoir comment d'ailleurs, incapable de m'opposer à lui, et puis, j'avais fini par perdre le contrôle de moi-même sous ses caresses beaucoup trop expertes... L'orgasme avait été violent, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là, et mes capacités de réflexion s'en ressentaient sérieusement J'étais vidé, mais pas épuisé, et pire que tout parce que totalement irréel, je n'avais pas du tout envie que cela prenne fin aussi vite... Son sexe était dur contre ma cuisse, et une voix dans ma tête me chuchotait que ce serait vraiment dommage de le laisser se finir tout seul. Cependant, mon côté encore capable de penser correctement me disait que c'était peut-être le moment de reprendre les rênes de mon propre corps et de cesser cette ridicule mascarade. Mais le regard que me lançait Malefoy était parfaitement explicite : il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Putain, mais pourquoi je lui avais dit ça ? Était-ce sous le coup de cette passion dévorante qui s'était embrasée en moi sous ses doigts habiles ou bien était-ce cette putain de petite voix dans ma tête qui répétait que j'avais royalement pris mon pied et que ça valait carrément la peine de recommencer ? Était-ce ce putain de chuchotement à l'intérieur de mon crâne qui me forçait à regarder les choses en face et à accepter le fait que s'envoyer en l'air avec ce crétin de Serpentard était sacrément plus jouissif que prévu ? C'était ça ? En fait, je ne sais pas, je crois plutôt que je tentais désespérément de trouver une excuse à ce qui m'arrivait. Et toujours est-il que je l'avais dit, vraiment dit. Il bandait. Et bien.

Et moi, comme un con, je m'agrippais à lui, je le serrais contre moi. Je ne parvenais pas à le lâcher. J'étais haletant et honteux de m'être laissé aller ainsi. Je ne voulais pas craquer à ce point. J'avais joui pourtant. Et il savait, il savait cette enflure, il savait que c'était à cause de lui ! Il savait que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Il était parfaitement conscient de sa domination, c'était ce qui le rendait encore plus content de lui, parce qu'il avait conscience de détenir tout pouvoir sur moi. Sexuellement parlant, j'étais à sa merci. Je voulais juste qu'il me fasse planer comme tout à l'heure, qu'il m'expédie au septième ciel.

Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'étais qu'un mec comme les autres… Enfin pas tout à fait. J'avais supporté pendant des années la pression du mon rôle de "Survivant", j'avais supporté la gloire de la victoire, celle d'être le sauveur de tout un peuple, de tout un monde. Au milieu de ça, je n'avais que peu connu l'amour, et je rattrapais depuis des mois mes années de frustration. Et de façon tout à fait inattendue, Malefoy venait de m'offrir la meilleure nuit de mon existence. C'était aussi humain, non, aussi primitif que ça.

D'un mouvement d'épaules, il m'a obligé à relever la tête. Il souriait.

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes pour arranger ça, _Harry _?

Je crois qu'il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce que j'ai fait. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Sans oser le regarder, j'ai déboutonné son jean d'une main tremblante et l'ai fait glisser à terre. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Il m'observait tranquillement, mais je devinais aisément sa tension. Il était curieux de connaître la suite des évènements, tout en se retenant de se jeter sur moi, j'en étais sûr. Il avait beau coucher avec moi, nous restions ennemi.

J'ai lentement fait glisser son boxer le long de ses hanches. Je me suis mordu la lèvre. Son sexe était gonflé, et beaucoup plus... impressionnant que je ne le pensais. Alors, c'était ça que remarquait une fille lors de sa première fois ? Merde ! Moi aussi, j'avais l'impression de vivre une première fois, j'étais mal à l'aise. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de Draco. J'y ai lu l'attente, le désir, la confiance. J'entendais son rire silencieux aussi. Il savait pertinemment ce que je ressentais. Sa paume s'est posée sur mes yeux.

- Tu ne regardes pas, a-t-il chuchoté avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Son autre main s'est emparée de la mienne et l'a guidé jusqu'à son torse. Il se montrait beaucoup plus attentionné qu'il ne le faisait croire, et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

A tâtons, j'ai parcouru sa poitrine, redessiné son corps. Je sentais chacun de ses muscles sous sa peau, chaque frisson que déclenchait mon contact sous mes doigts. Je suis arrivé à son aine. Tout son être était brûlant, mais là, c'était pire. D'un index timide, j'ai caressé son pénis dressé, en ai esquissé doucement le contour. Sa langue a exigé l'accès à ma bouche pour rejoindre la mienne. Finalement, j'ai refermé mes doigts sur sa verge, et, copiant le geste qu'il avait eu pour moi, j'ai entrepris un maladroit mouvement de va-et-vient.

Sa main, restée jusque là sur mon visage, est retombée sur mon épaule, l'autre a glissé vers ma hanche. Son dos se tendait sous mes doigts libres. Je me suis peu à peu enhardi et j'ai accéléré mon geste. Il m'a mordu la lèvre inférieure. Un goût de sang a envahi ma bouche. Il a relâché mes lèvres, son front s'est posé sur mon épaule. Son souffle étai erratique, ses ongles se plantaient dans ma peau. Il gardait les yeux clos. Un léger râle lui a échappé.

- Harry...

J'ai encore accéléré, totalement en confiance désormais. Un hoquet de surprise l'a secoué. Sa tête est partie en arrière, son dos s'est cambré ; il se collait à moi dans ses coups de bassin. Un souffle rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses ongles labouraient mon dos. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Il ne cessait de murmurer mon nom, consumé par le feu d'une exaltation dont j'étais la cause.

Cette idée a réveillé en moi un désir que je croyais épuisé. Mais d'abord, je voulais qu'il jouisse à son tour, et ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait normal... Le pire, c'est que je m'en tapais. Il était trop excitant dans cette posture, il me refaisait bander ! Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front, il ne respirait plus que par à-coups. Et moi, je n'interrompais pas mon va-et-vient.

- Je... Han... Plus vite... m'a-t-il imploré.

J'ai obtempéré. Soudain, la main qui lacérait ma hanche a saisi fermement mon bras. Sa tête s'est redressée.

- A... attends... S'il... te plaît, a-t-il haleté. Je ne veux pas... Pas jouir... comme ça...

Mon souffle est venu chatouiller son cou alors que je suspendais mon geste, un doigt caressant toujours son sexe turgescent, lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés.

- Et comment alors ?

Je savourais à mon tour ma victoire. Mais il a vite retrouvé une contenance. Il a fermé les yeux une seconde, a raffermi sa prise sur mon bras et sur ma taille avant de me faire pivoter pour se retrouver, lui, dos au mur. De là, il m'a poussé pour me faire reculer jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre quelque chose de dur, de froid et... de lisse. Une table. Enfin... Un sarcophage ou quelle que soit l'appellation d'une tombe dressée dans un caveau à la manière d'un dolmen breton. Il m'a forcé à basculer là-dessus, m'y allongeant avant de venir me rejoindre. Mon cerveau a eu un brusque flash de lucidité.

- Tu n'y penses pas...?

- Oh que si... Je reprends les rênes, Potter.

* * *

Il ne croyait quand même pas me dominer aussi rapidement, moi qui attendais ce moment depuis des mois ? J'avais beaucoup plus de volonté que ça, comme il venait d'en faire l'expérience. J'étais largement supérieur à lui à ce jeu là, et je crois qu'il venait juste de comprendre que le maître du jeu, ce soir, c'était moi, et personne d'autre.

Lorsque son cerveau embrumé a enfin compris mes intentions, il a vite perdu de sa superbe et presque mis à paniquer. Bien sûr, puisqu'il n'avait jamais couché avec un mec auparavant ! Une lueur dans ses yeux trahissait son inquiétude. Il avait cru pouvoir tout maîtriser, et voilà que je chamboulais tout. Oh que oui, j'allais tout chambouler ! Mon érection était tellement intense et douloureuse (en partie par sa faute !) que je ne pouvais plus me préoccuper d'autre chose que de mon propre plaisir.

Un frisson l'a secoué, dû autant à la froideur du marbre sur lequel il reposait qu'à la peur qui le saisissait. Ses mains moites se sont posées sur mon torse, comme pour me tenir à distance. J'ai attrapé ses poignets et les ai plaqués au-dessus de sa tête, un petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre.

- Allez, détends-toi, laisse-toi faire et tout se passera bien, lui ai-je ordonné.

J'ai maintenu ses bras d'une main ferme pour libérer l'autre, qui est allé écarter ses cuisses de force. Son regard restait planté dans le mien, dans l'attente d'un quelconque réconfort qui ne venait pas, qui ne pouvait plus venir. Je tremblais d'excitation contenue, le sang battait à mes tempes et je me sentais déjà agité de spasmes. Je frémissais d'avance. J'avais tellement envie de lui mon Dieu ! Il m'excitait tellement avec son petit air apeuré, perdu et son impuissance totale ! Il me faisait tellement bander ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

J'ai glissé ma langue entre ses lèvres, l'ai embrassé violemment, sans aucune douceur, juste pour satisfaire mes propres pulsions. D'une main, j'ai commencé à le caresser afin de le distraire. Ma bouche suçait son cou, mes dents mordillaient sa peau, mes doigts effleuraient sensuellement ses courbes. Il a fermé les yeux et soupiré d'extase.

Alors, sans le prévenir et sans plus de cérémonie, je me suis enfoncé en lui. Il a hurlé. J'ai relâché ses bras alors qu'il se tordait de douleur sous moi. Je me suis retiré avant d'entrer à nouveau. Un autre cri s'est échappé de sa gorge. Ses paumes se sont plaquées sur ma poitrine alors que je pénétrais un peu plus en lui.

Il était étroit, très étroit. Il se contractait autour de moi, m'arrachant des râles de bien-être. J'ai commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient en fermant les yeux. Harry gémissait sous mes coups de reins, il s'est violemment agrippé à mes épaules. Ses ongles griffaient mon dos un peu plus fort à mesure que j'amplifiais mes à-coups. Il se cambrait sous moi, le sang perlait sur ma peau nue et ruisselante de sueur. J'haletais déjà, emporté par le tourbillon de désir enflammé qui montait en moi. Le brasier rugissait dans mes oreilles, je ne me maîtrisais plus. Je le baisais sauvagement, mordait son cou et ses épaules, pénétrait de plus en plus brutalement en lui, pour l'atteindre de plus en plus profondément. Je voyais les étoiles briller sur l'écran de mes paupières closes. Son exiguïté me masturbait mieux que n'importe quelle main humaine, ses parois brûlantes se refermaient sur ma verge douloureuse, m'arrachant des cris d'extase pure. Lui qui souffrait au début commençait à gémir de plaisir alors que je touchais sa prostate. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, l'ichor rouge dégoulinait sur mon dos. Je saignais maintenant. Il se cambrait fortement, m'attirait en lui. Sa virilité se réveillait à nouveau, le frottement de mon corps contre son sexe le branlait également. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, tout son être agité de tremblements. Son torse ruisselait de sueur, et je ne devais pas être mieux. Mes cheveux collaient à mon front, j'avais la gorge sèche, la respiration rauque.

Mes coups de reins devenaient plus rapides, plus intenses. Des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en moi, balayaient ma raison, brouillaient mes sens. Il ne me restait plus que la jouissance, que l'extase absolue qui m'envahissait peu à peu.

Et soudain, Potter a hurlé. J'ai cru que sa voix allait déchirer ses cordes vocales sous la violence de son cri. Sa tête est venue se cogner contre mon épaule meurtrie, son hurlement s'est étouffé dans ma chair lorsque ses dents s'y sont plantées. J'ai gémi sous cette douleur. Un liquide épais s'est répandu sur mon ventre et sur la pierre tombale. Ses bras restaient serrés autour de moi, tâché du sang qu'ils avaient fait couler. J'ai donné quelques à-coups supplémentaires et alors, je l'ai atteint à mon tour. L'orgasme s'est emparé de moi, m'a dévoré l'esprit, m'a propulsé à des kilomètres de là, planant au-dessus du ciel, avec seulement conscience du feu qui rongeait mon âme, de la chaleur qui me consumait et de ma propre existence. Je pulsais d'exaltation, j'étais les flammes elles-mêmes, j'étais tout sans être rien, juste un concentré d'extase pure. J'ai enfoncé à mon tour mes ongles dans ses avant-bras que je serrais de toutes mes forces. Il a gémi et s'est mordu la lèvre. Du sang a encore coulé.

Enfin, j'ai crié en me déversant en lui. Emporté par mon élan, j'ai donné encore un coup de bassin, avant de me retirer lentement. Je me suis écroulé sur lui, trempé de sang et de sueur, épuisé, haletant. Son visage était écarlate, sa cage thoracique se soulevait irrégulièrement sous mon poids. Il avait beaucoup transpiré, et l'hémoglobine de mon dos lacéré avait goutté sur son thorax. De la sueur perlait sur son visage détendu. J'ai laissé mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, puis j'ai embrassé sa lèvre ensanglantée, savourant son goût âcre et métallique. J'ai roulé à son côté, le libérant de ma charge. Mon bras est resté étendu sur son ventre, mon pouce effleurant encore sa hanche. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Le froid du marbre sur mon corps brûlant m'a électrisé, avant de m'apaiser. J'ai soupiré de bien-être, enfin affranchi de ma pulsion la plus dévorante, la plus incontrôlable. Une main tremblante est venue dégager mes cheveux humides de mon visage. J'ai tourné la tête. Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes. Harry a hésité.

- Je... Malefoy... Pourquoi... T'as fait ça ? a-t-il haleté.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, Potter. J'en crevais d'envie, c'est tout.

* * *

**FIN**

Huuum... Bon, loin de moi l'idée de vous casser l'ambiance, mais quelques petites reviews, ça serait sympa... Un avis, négatif ou positif, tout ça... Parce que... JE SAIS TOUT ! j'ai eu environ 500 visites en 24h, et c'est un peu rageant de n'obtenir que deux commentaires pour autant de visites. Merci aux deux qui ont commenté, et merci aux trois qui m'ont ajoutée dans les fav' !

Les autres... prenez deux secondes, vous le savez en tant qu'auteur, les reviews sont le meilleur moyen d'avoir envie de continuer !

Et je rappelle qu'il n'y aura AUCUNE SUITE à cet OS !


End file.
